Abre tu mente
by Gigibv
Summary: "Tienes que mantener tu mente abierta.Todas las posibilidades.Tienes que vivir con los ojos abiertos.   Cree en lo que se ve" Ron decide seguir el consejo de su nueva amiga. One shot creado especialmente para el Big Bang en Reversa.


**Holass**

**Pequeña historia especialmente creada para el Big Bang e inspirada en el fanart de Slilypotter**

** http: /community. / hpbigbang_ es/ 10884. html # cutid3**

**Y con la canción de Anna Sophia Robb "Keep your mind wide open" ** **sugerida también por ella ;D**

**Espero les guste**

**Gigibv**

* * *

><p><strong>ABRE TU MENTE<strong>

Estaban cerca del final del pasillo número noventa y siete del departamento de misterios. Ron contempló como Harry, Neville y Hermione torcían a la derecha y continuaban corriendo a toda velocidad. Intentaba hacerles señas para indicarles que ellos iban a la izquierda pero un mortífago los seguía demasiado cerca y con las dos chicas a su lado no podría seguirlos. Con horror vio como la puerta se cerraba y Harry desaparecía por el umbral.

"¡Fermaportus!".

Escuchó el grito de Luna y el ruido de una puerta cerrándose con un extraño ruido de succión. Se recostó sobre la puerta recién sellada intentado contener el aliento.

No había sido una buena idea ir solos hasta el Ministerio. Hermione intentó convencer a Harry que la visión de Sirius siendo torturado por Voldemort podría ser una trampa. No tenían pruebas de nada pero Harry se enfadó y hasta le espetó que salvo a Ginny una vez. ¿Podía decir algo en contra? Era obvio que no, aunque sospechaba que irrumpir en el ministerio, con un grupo de adolescentes a media noche y sin un plan no era una idea fantástica. Pero a pesar de todo jamás consideró la idea de no acompañar a Harry. Aunque ahora los mortífagos les estaban cazando. Querían atraparlos. "O matarnos", pensó. Miró a su hermana que respiraba con dificultad debido al doloroso flato y a Luna, que le devolvía una mirada curiosa.

"La amistad y la lealtad siempre caminan juntas", sonrió Luna distraída "¿Por cierto, aún creen que encontremos a Stubby Boardman aquí?".

Ron la ignoró una vez más. Deseaba concentrarse en salir de aquel lugar con ellas dos a salvo. Recorrió con la mirada el sitio oscuro intentando ver más allá del lumus de su varita. Se encontraban en una gran sala circular con una especie de bóveda lustrosa, toda pintada de negro, incluido el suelo y el techo. Ginny, quien también tenía la varita alumbrando la habitación, gritó de pronto pues la luz de su varita fue succionada por algo que oscilaba bajo la bóveda. Inmediatamente después la luz de Ron también se apagó.

Tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para no dejar que el grito escapara de su garganta, pero la sensación de ingravidez que los envolvió tan rápido que no pudieron ni tomarse de las manos fue imperiosa y descomunal.

Ahora todos flotaban sobre la habitación.

Ginny gritó y Ron intentó llegar hacia ella braceando como si estuviese en una piscina. Luna por su parte continuaba girando con los brazos en alto disfrutando la situación.

"Algo me ha quemado", dijo Ginny al encontrar a su hermano. Ron nervioso lanzó un hechizo que rebotó contra un objeto grande y viscoso y todo quedó excesivamente iluminado. Los tres dejaron escapar un 'Oh' largo pues vieron con detalle la habitación: Era una especie de planetario, con cuerpos celestes y planetas volando por doquier, pequeños cometas, que fue el que rozó a Ginny; un denso agujero negro a un lado y un sol, grande y viscoso, que brillaba ahora dejándoles casi ciegos.

"Debemos de salir de aquí. Intenten aferrarse a…"

No pudo terminar la frase pues la explosión de la puerta los hizo sumirse en una nueva oscuridad. Cayeron al suelo y el grito de Ginny le dio una idea de su ubicación. Ron tomó de la mano a Luna, quien estaba más cerca y la obligó a esconderse tras Júpiter. Pero los mortífagos no tardaron en entrar y recorrer la habitación. Eran cuatro por lo que pudo distinguir Ron. Intentó llamar a Ginny para retroceder y esconderse bajo saturno cuando un mortífago de cabello rubio sobresaliendo de su máscara le lanzó un hechizo.

Creyó que moriría. La luz rojiza iba a impactarle de frente al pecho y él apenas levantaba la varita. Y de pronto una senda de cabellos dorados se atravesó y las ondas de una pequeña explosión los tiraron hacia atrás. El mortífago aullaba de dolor pues Luna cambió la órbita del cometa para dirigirlo al rostro del homicida. Ginny gritó ante la escena de carne chamuscada y el mortífago que tenía cerca de ella la ubicó e intentó arrojarse sobre ella con una risa burlona. Ron se levantó como pudo para lanzarse sobre el mortífago y sobre los hechizos que aún les tiraban, consiguió asestar un puñetazo sobre la máscara del mortífago quien terminó con la cabeza incrustada en Marte. Sirvió para tomar de la mano a Ginny que aprovechó la distracción para dirigir el cinturón de asteroides que flotaba sobre ellos hacia otro de los mortífagos.

"Corran hacia la puerta, yo intentaré distraerlos"

Ginny y Luna corrieron ciegas en la oscuridad, ansiando llegar a la salida cuando se percataron que los mortífagos atacaban a Ron con tal saña que no sobreviviría. Las luces rojas y verdes de los hechizos iluminaban pobremente el lugar. Ambas se miraron por unos instantes y dejaron la puerta atrás para ayudar a Ron. Ginny iba a la cabeza gritando improperios para que soltaran a su hermano y arrojando maldiciones en contra de sus agresores. No pudo continuar pues uno de los mortífagos arremetió contra ellas con un grito destemplado. Ambas se ocultaron detrás de Saturno ideando un plan para ayudar a Ron que seguía luchando. Luna dirigió su varita hacia el sol a lo alto y nuevamente la luz alumbró el lugar con excesiva claridad. La fuerza de gravitación regresó pero Ginny y Luna lo esperaban de antemano dispuestas a atacar apenas se elevaran. Pero el mortífago también se percató de aquello y sujetándose de una de las lunas de Saturno lo suficiente para no elevarse sujetó a Ginny por el tobillo. El fuerte crujido y el grito de Ginny fueron suficientes para que Ron girara en el aire descuidando su defensa. El mortífago rechoncho frente a él tomó la oportunidad y lanzó un hechizo directo al pecho. Este salió impelido hacia atrás directo al agujero negro que empezó a succionarlo.

Luna abrió los ojos celestes contemplando la situación. Empuñó la varita decidida, a pesar de flotar sin dirección, proyectó su maldición reductora y le lanzó a Plutón directo a la cara del atacante de Ginny. El mortífago desfalleció, elevándose hasta quedar a ras de la bóveda. La pelirroja pudo hacer un último hechizo destinado al mortífago que agredió a su hermano, distraído como estaba contemplando a su camarada flotar a la deriva. Ginny intentaba sujetarse a otra luna de Saturno para no quedar a la deriva, exhausta por el dolor. Luna miró indecisa a Ginny y a Ron. Apuntó la varita hacia el viscoso sol y todo volvió a quedar sumido en oscuridad. Corrió con prisa hacia el agujero negro que devoraba a Ron.

Le costó sacarlo de allí. Luna deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Ron para buscar la herida de la maldición pero no encontró nada. "Tienes las manos frías, Lunita" Ella le devolvió una mirada indeterminada. No parecía estar herido. Al parecer había tragado alguna sustancia en el agujero negro que absorbió o anuló la maldición.

Ginny respiraba quedo, al otro lado de la habitación, aguantando estoicamente el dolor del tobillo roto. Luna intentaba levantar a Ron para salir de la habitación. Se sujetó de un objeto redondo, a modo de palanca, detrás de ella para halarlo con más fuerza.

"Ya se porqué te dicen Lunática", tiró de joven hacia abajo hasta que la oreja de ésta le quedó a la altura de la boca. "Estás en-la-Luna. Ji, ji, ji. ¿Lo vez?". Y señaló con una gran sonrisa el objeto redondo y casi blanco donde la chica se apoyaba: La Luna.

"Me gustaría quedarme a trazar mapas celestiales pero creo que a Ginny le gustaría salir de aquí", se puso la varita detrás de la oreja. "Vamos, Ronald"

"¿Por qué me llamas Ronald?, palmeó el suelo para que Luna se sentara a su lado. "Siempre me has llamado así, pero yo soy Ron. Ron a secas"

"Me gusta llamarte Ronald. Pero no te llamaría Ro-Ro"

A él, a cabeza le daba vueltas, como cuando bebía mucha cerveza de mantequilla o robaba algunos tragos de whisky de fuego de la alacena de la cocina. Le escocía el pecho donde Luna había pasado sus dedos. _Dedos finos y suaves_, pensó

"Hermione tampoco lo haría", se acercó susurrando como si le confiara un gran secreto.

"Ella no desea tener novio por ahora", informó Luna.

"Yo sería un buen novio, _Lunita_. Pero ella me sigue dando calabazas"

"_Tienes que mantener tu mente abierta a todas las posibilidades, tienes que vivir con los ojos abiertos y creer en lo que ves_", recitó Luna con sonsonete.

Ron la observó extrañado y después estalló en risas "¡Es parte de una canción!", gritaba eufórico. Ginny siempre la escucha en casa.

"Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Me gusta al igual que la canción de las ballenas", replicó embelesada.

"¿Yo también te gusto, _Lunita_? je,je,je".

"Hermione te gusta mucho", respondió con naturalidad. "Es inteligente, leal y buena amiga". Pero, ¿Has sentido el brillante sol cayendo sobre ti y has querido más?, ¿Algo distinto?

Ron lanzó una risa algo maniática al digerir la respuesta de Luna. ¿Acaso su cerebro embriagado presentía algo oculto en esas palabras?

Tal vez siempre lo supo pero no lo quiso ver pues era diferente.

_Algo distinto._

Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Luna, atrayendo por primera vez la atención de esos saltones ojos azules como el cielo, que lo miraban con gran interés, como siempre y sin pestañear.

_No es Hermione…_

_Lo sé, je, je , je. Es Lunática._

_No es Hermione…__,_

_¡Lo sé! __Es Luna. Es Lunita._

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el ataque de su conciencia. Parpadeó una vez más, sin poder creerlo, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, ella todavía estaba frente a él, sus caras estaban separadas unos cuantos centímetros. El brillo en los ojos de Luna lo atraía de una manera extraña.

"Ronald…"

Definidamente le agradaba que lo llamara así. O quizás le satisfacía como _ella _lo llamaba.

Ginny gimió quedo ajena a todo, pues intentaba pararse pero las fuerzas le fallaban. Luna se alejó en completa calma y fue a verificar el estado de su amiga. Ron suspiró y caminó describiendo un leve zigzag, hacia una esquina, interesado en un nuevo planeta. La pelirroja tenía el tobillo destrozado pero apremiaba a Luna para salir de aquel lugar.

Apoyó a Ginny sobre un pedestal y le pidió que no se desmayara mientras iba a buscar a Ron pues era muy delgada para cargarla hasta la salida. Buscó a Ron con la mirada y caminó directo hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa encantada al verlo abrazado con desesperación a Urano entre risas y frases sin sentido.

Ron la vio llegar con su andar ligero y despreocupado. Soltó una carcajada pues los corchos de mantequilla de su collar se movían con los pequeños saltitos. Un segundo después, la risa de Ron se detuvo.

Luna se acercaba hacia él. Estaba tan cerca. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes…

Ron parpadeó muchas veces mientras una nueva, y diferente sonrisa, aparecía sobre su rostro pecoso, ligeramente teñido de rojo.

Ella debió haber caído también en aquel agujero negro que embriagaba y ponía todo patas arriba. Era la única explicación.

¿Qué otra razón tendría para darle un beso tan dulce en la mejilla?

**oooooOOOOooooo**

La señora Pomfrey miraba con gesto ceñudo al grupo animado de estudiantes presentes en su enfermería. Escuchó que los trasladaron del Ministerio de Magia y no entendió el motivo por el que los chicos llegaron a ese lugar a medianoche. Quizás se relacionaba con la desaparición de Dolores Umbridge aunque ella fue encontrada en medio del bosque prohibido, con algunos rasguños, el vestido rosa lleno de tierra, excrementos de caballo y pajitas o ramitas en el enmarañado cabello. Los chicos en cambio regresaron con algunas lesiones más serias que la auto impuesta Inquisidora y Directora de Hogwarts. Estuvo muy atareada en curar un par de huesos fracturados, cortes, rasguños, moretones. Incluso uno de los chicos, el joven Weasley, _uno de los tantos alborotados Wesley_, pensó, presentaba heridas serias. Después de haberle aplicado grandes cantidades de Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly, los profundos verdugones en sus antebrazos empezaban a mostrar recién una leve mejoría.

"Recuerden que deben descansar para recuperarse más pronto. No quiero que las visitas se alarguen más de lo debido", Al salir cerró la puerta de la enfermería con acritud.

Neville miraba a Ginny quien estaba perfecta con su tobillo curado en un santiamén e intentaba atraer su atención hacia su reparada nariz, mientras que Hermione continuaba leyendo el profeta y discutiendo con quien quisiera escuchar, el revelador artículo sobre el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Todos se encontraban felices de haber salido del Ministerio y del ataque de los mortífagos, más Harry experimentaba una dualidad en sus sentimientos pues a pesar de la tranquilidad que significaba que ninguno de sus amigos salió mal herido o muerte por la trampa que le tendieron a él, también sufría por la pérdida de Sirius. Es por esto que le llamó la atención el contemplar a Ron ensimismado mirando al pasillo, pero fingiendo que dormía, alejado de todos, en una de las camas del pasillo.

"¿Qué te preocupa, Ron?", preguntó Harry discretamente dándoles la espalda a los demás y junto a su amigo. "Llevas media hora mirando al pasillo. Si no fuera porque es Luna la que está sentada allí y no Hermione creería que…"

"Creo que metí la pata, Harry", musitó Ron tapándose la cara roja de vergüenza. "Ocurrió algo… o hice algo… o creo que lo intenté; allá en el ministerio, que me tiene la cabeza dando vueltas"

Le daba vergüenza confesárselo a Harry, pero si no se lo decía a su mejor amigo ¿a quién más podría decirle? Pero lo más difícil fue confesar que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurrió con él para actuar irracionalmente. Harry intentaba analizar la situación y Ron repetía, como en una letanía, que quizás se debiera al líquido extraño dentro del agujero negro que le alborotó la personalidad. Porque, ¿Cuál otra sería la razón para querer besar a Lunática Lovegood?

"A veces me divierten sus ocurrencias. Suelen caer como algo refrescante. Y tiene una sonrisa agradable cuando no rie como maniática. Si cambiara esos pendientes de rabanitos, tal vez por unos de fresa…"

Harry quería mencionar a Hermione, pues siempre sospechó que Ron estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero ahora que contemplaba al pelirrojo mirar furtivamente a Luna, quien continuaba leyendo el Quisquilloso al revés, le pareció descubrir algo. Hizo memoria y captó pequeñas frases y gestos entre ella y él.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Ron?"

"¿Hacer?", bufó asustado. "¡Yo no haré nada!"

Iba a responder cuando el sonido de la silla cercana le hizo girar el rostro, descubriendo a Luna observándoles. Dejó el Quisquilloso en la silla y caminó hacia los dos chicos dando pequeños saltitos. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

"Excelente idea, Ronald. A veces, es mejor no hacer nada y esperar".

Los amigos se miraban entre ellos. Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza y Harry carraspeó incómodo.

"_Mientras esperas, s__ólo tienes que mantener tu mente abierta a todas las posibilidades y vivir con los ojos abiertos y creer en lo que ves_", repitió Luna con sonsonete. Dio media vuelta, con aire satisfecho y se alejó de ellos.

"¿Crees tú que ella… que yo…?"

Harry le devolvió la mirada a Ron y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"_Abierta las posibilidades… las posibilidades_", Ron repitió mentalmente mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Hermione y de vez en cuando a la joven de cabellos rubios que miraba abstraída por una ventana.

**oooooOOOOooooo**

"…_Tienes que mantener tu mente abierta _

_Todas las posibilidades _

_Tienes que vivir con los ojos abiertos _

_Cree en lo que se ve…"_

Eso de _"mantener la mente abierta"_ fue una gran decisión. Sobre todo cuando Hermione y Harry se hicieron novios después de unos años a raíz de su estancia obligada en la soledad del Bosque de Dean; Luna le brindo algunas palabras para ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

Cuando ellos viajaron de luna de miel a Francia, Luna le obligó a seguirle en un viaje de excursión a Rumania para buscar Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Fueron unos meses difíciles pero la aceptación de saber que no podía cambiar la situación, la certeza que sus amigos eran felices y sobre todo, lo que siempre repetía Luna: 'Los horizontes del mañana están llenos de sorpresas" fueron la terapia indicada para seguir adelante.

Siempre mantuvo el consejo. Se dedicó a vivir con los ojos abiertos, esperando su momento, pero viviendo intensamente.

Y llegó.

Ahora lo sabía. Lo mejor que consiguió por "_mantener la mente abierta"_ fue el pequeño y tibio bultito de carne, que tenía en ese preciso momento entre sus brazos. Unos ojos azules, profundos como el mar y enmarcados en espesas pestañas coloradas; cabellos de ángel del color del rubí sobre la tierna cabecita y unos labios sonrosados que se curvaban igual a los de su madre.

Definitivamente para Ron, había valido la espera.

"Te quedaste embobado con tu hija, por casi media hora, _Ronald_"

La manera en que los labios de su esposa se curvaron al sonreír dejó a Ron ensimismado durante unos segundos más.

"Es eso o simplemente tengo un torposoplo dentro de la cabeza"

Y se acercó a ella para besarla y amarla, como cada día desde hacía cinco años y para toda la eternidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y la verdad me gustó mucho!**

**Espero les haya gustado ;D**


End file.
